1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to an electronic device and a testing system including the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, in a conventional design of a portable electronic device, an antenna element is typically disposed at a corner or an edge of the portable electronic device. A distance between the antenna element and a motherboard may differ according to overall designs of different electronic devices. The antenna and the motherboard are generally connected by mating the terminal connector of a coaxial cable extending from the antenna with a corresponding connector base on the mother board, so as to achieve a bridging of a radio frequency signal. Then, manufacturer of the portable electronic device may use the connector base to detect/test a high frequency radio frequency signal generated by wireless communications equipment. However, along with improvements in the light, thin and miniaturized trends of portable electronic devices and further, under consideration of cost, the antenna equipped in the portable electronic device is gradually changing to be integrally disposed on the main circuit board, using a manufacturing process for a printed circuit board to print the antenna, which is simple and economical. In this way, the connector could also be neglected.
In order to test the emitting capability of the radio frequency signal, many portable electronic device manufacturers will directly acquire the electromagnetic wave radiated out by the antenna as a measurement data. However, this method produces a large variation in the measurements and does not have high stability; therefore problems arise during inspection for mass productions and affect the yield. As a result, in order to stably measure the radio frequency signal generated by the portable electronic device, typically a high frequency switch is disposed between the antenna element and a radio frequency signal transceiver module of the portable electronic device. The external appearance of the high frequency switch and the method of use is similar to the above connector base; when a probe of a measurement device and the high frequency switch are connected, the switch will cut-off the path that is originally connected to the antenna unit, such that the radio frequency signal generated by the radio frequency signal transceiver module will switch to flow towards a new feed-in path that directs to the measurement device, achieving an objective of measuring the signal.
However, after testing is completed, the additionally disposed high frequency switch is no use to a user when using the portable electronic device. In addition to the extra cost burden, and further under the consideration that designs of portable electronic devices are continuing to advance towards a light and slim trend, disposing an additionally element on a printed circuit board may also cause difficulty when disposing other components. Therefore, when portable electronic devices are inspected during mass production, a simple method for how to accurately detect the radio frequency signal on the board end has become an issue for research and discussion by manufacturers.